earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
TheNakedSnail YT
'TheNakedSnail_YT' TheNakedSnail_YT is a EarthMC player that joined on June 23, 2017. He is very nice, and begs for more town residents. 'History: Living in Kabi' TheNakedSnail_YT joined the server on June 23, 2017. He was originally called "AidanDaeBerg". About ten minutes later after he joined, he saw some swear words in the chat box, so he said: "Swearing is not allowed", but the players online sweared over him. He explored around Europe because he liked traveling (He still likes traveling today). Some time later, he saw a player chatting a lot called Beelzeus. He wanted to join Beelzeus's town Kabi and he did. Beelzeus gave him a tour of Kabi and Beelzeus gave TheNakedSnail_YT his home plot. But then, Snail kept exploring. He enjoyed some life living in a town. On June 25/26 2017, he met a player called Tailz8003, so he said to him: "Tailz8003 be my friend." And they did become friends. On the same day, Tailz8003 showed NakedSnail /tpa, /t spawn, the Jingian towns, and more. They also talked about random stuff too. On July 1, 2017, het met Keenno90, so he asked if he can make a vacation house on one of Lhasa's outposts. On July 5, 2017, a player called TTimmy tried to kill him, and, happily Snail escaped. On July 10, 2017, he the very first time voted. He enjoyed EarthMC in July 2017, doing random things and hanging out. In the July 17-21 week, he wanted to grow up quicker, so he said: "My future town is gonna be Jing:Shangai." But he changed his mind in the July 24-28 week, so he was gonna make his town called Moscow and gonna make a nation called EasternRussia. Once he got his 51 gold, he decided to make his very own town. 'History: His own town' On August 1, 2017, he said to his beloved friend Tailz8003: "today i am going to make my own town." So Tailz8003 took him on a trip. Tailz8003 took him to a Caucasus area, a place for his town. He gathered all of his stuff from hometown Kabi, and left the town. On August 2, 2017, he created his own town Moscow. He begged for a resident during August 2017. On August 6, 2017, he made his own personal farm. On August 9, 2017, several Russian players including runnerboy72000 forced him to join their own nation Russian_Empire. They also wanted him to change his username and rename his town Moscow to Saratov. In Late August 2017 and Early September 2017 he made a junkyard and 2 buildings. He joined Russian_Empire for a while, and left in Early September 2017. On August 19, 2017, he renamed his username from AidanDaeBerg to TheNakedSnail_YT. But finally on September 17, 2017, he received his first resident, SomeRandomName11. And on the same day he got a resident, he joined the nation AlaskanEmpire. In Late September and Early October 2017, AlaskanEmpire's King nino175 gave him gold a lot, and he expanded his small town. But on October 9, 2017, a player called Waqit told him he will give plenty wood as possible. And he joined Waqit's nation Mughal. On October 10, 2017, he tpaed to nino175 and nino175 klutzily killed him because nino175 realized NakedSnail left AlaskanEmpire. He lived in Mughal during October 2017, but on November 4, 2017, Waqit disbanded Mughal, so, he joined the nation European_Union on November 6, 2017. On November 12, 2017, he found out the EarthMC wikia. He kept living a happy life in the European_Union. Stupidly on November 24, 2017, a player called Mr_Unwritten hacked the server and ruined his home. On November 29, 2017, a player living in the European_Union called Hero5232 created a nation called Russia. So, on December 2, 2017, he joined the nation Russia. In Mid-December 2017, he got so surprised that Russia's capital St_Petersburg got so many residents. He lived in Russia doing good things. In Late December 2017, he wanted racism to end because it is cruelly bad. His town grew very fast in December 2017 because IRL he was on Winter Break outta school. After New Year 2018 came, NakedSnail kept on expanding his beloved building the Basso Hotel, and he also voted a lot. Stupidly again on January 29, 2018, 73beetle and his army attacked his town and killed his dogs and nino175 stole all of his 389 gold. This terrible event is known as the Siege of Moscow. So, Snail will keep asking for gold and mine every day. Sadly on February 5, 2018, the server deleted all inactive players and his town population shrank from 19 to 6 (He was very upset to find that out). But happily through a four day period, he got 4 more residents and his town population got up to 10. Sadly, when his town population hit 12, it went back to 9. But when Snail invited a random player to his town, the population hit 10. 'Nations' The nations TheNakedSnail_YT joined were: Jing (living in Kabi) : June 23 2017 - August 1 2017 Russian_Empire : Early August 2017 - Early September 2017 AlaskanEmpire : September 17 2017 - October 9 2017 Mughal : October 9 2017 - November 5 2017 European_Union : November 6 2017 - December 2 2017 Russia : December 2 2017 - Present 'Religion' The religion TheNakedSnail_YT believes in is Buffoonerism, a clowny, crazy, funny religion. If you believe in Buffoonerism, twice a day, say I WANNA BE A BASSO PROFUNDO!! 'Friends' TheNakedSnail_YT's friends are: Tailz8003, Beelzeus, SgtVesker, Ewb1001, kekkekkekkek, Synargle, Appadeia, Hero5232, logibearrr, TheNerdatron, GregInSparta, Fix, KarlOfDuty, PolkadotMonkey, PolkadotBlueBear, Bennysifi, Oliveer, WextraMC, Kedude, Escalante, _LEGODAV_, zackaree, LoganCreeper50, Brendan1903, DDime, GUI66, SentientP0tat0, Framotosh, gabbemoja, corinwilliams, BeeCow, jeffersonfurlong, Crayfish_Gaming, JackP55555, Dakrend_Ale, BtwItsVortex, Devynaeri, Phillybob777, ethers12, Nodsch, CallMeConman, etc. THERE IS TOO MANY TO SHOW KEK Famous Sayings "CLICK THE LINK" "I love Dakrend" "Heil nino" "Does anyone need a town??" "NO RACISM" "I am the real Prince of Russia" "Believe in Buffoonerism" Copyright © December 24, 2017 by TheNakedSnail_YT Category:Players